From Eyes to the Heart
by ELF's Wings
Summary: Warning: Crack pair, OOC, AU, OOT, typo, yaoi, YeMin, DLDR. Summary: Jika dipikir-pikir memang benar, cinta itu berawal dari mata turun ke hati. "Aku membencimu sunbae", dan itu adalah pernyataan cinta paling tulus yang bisa dia sampaikan. Please read and review * * Sungmin#1


From Eyes to The Heart

Pairing: Yesung x Sungmin

Cast: Sungmin Super Junior, Yesung Super Junior, Ryeowook Super Junior.

Rated: T

Genre: Pluff, romance, school life

Disclaimer:

Super Junior ©SMEnt & ELF

From Eyes to the Heart ©ELF's Wings

Warning: Crack pair, OOC, AU, OOT, typo, yaoi.

Summary:

Jika dipikir-pikir memang benar, cinta itu berawal dari mata turun ke hati.

#1 : From Eyes to the Heart **[YeMin]**

Lidah memang pandai berkilah, tapi mata tak bisa berbohong.

Sungmin sangat senang mengamati setiap pergerakan manusia, baginya itu seperti membaca sebuah buku. Daripada hanya menilai lewat covernya, dia lebih senang menganalisis langsung dari refleks alami lawan bicaranya. Dia paham betul tak ada manusia yang tidak menggunakan topeng, karena itu dia lebih memilih langsung membuka topeng tersebut lewat pintu hati lawan bicaranya, yaitu mata.

"Etto…Sungmin hyung, mianhae aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu hari ini", Sungmin menatap lurus Ryeowook yang berbicara di depannya, "Eung…aku harus menjemput ibuku".

Sungmin tersenyum melihat mata Ryeowook yang bergerak liar, tak mampu menatap lurus matanya.

'Bohong'

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, "Gwenchana Ryeowook-ah, kau tak perlu menutupinya dariku", tangannya mengacak surai coklat muda adik kelasnya itu.

"Ne? hehehe", Ryeowook terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Aku memang tidak pernah bisa berbohong di depan Sungmin hyung".

"Bagus kau tau", ucap Sungmin sambil merapikan bukunya.

"Kalau begitu, jaa ne hyung~!", ucap Ryeowook lalu berlari keluar dari kelas Sungmin.

"Huuffftttt….", Sungmin menghela nafas, meregangkan otot-otot tangannya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kelasnya.

..

…

….

Tringgg

Sungmin menatap handphonenya dengan wajah malas, lalu membaca sms yang baru saja masuk itu.

_Kau dimana? Aku menunggumu di luar. Cepatlah._

"Huh…daripada disebut permintaan, itu lebih disebut perintah. Kau harus belajar memperlakukan orang lain dengan baik!", Sungmin menggerutu di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi.

_Di koridor. Beri aku waktu 25 menit, aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu._

Tringgg

_Baiklah 20 menit_

Sekarang Sungmin benar-benar ingin membanting handphonenya, apa-apaan itu? Seenaknya memutuskan sendiri. Apa dia tidak tahu jika perpustakaan dan kelasnya sangat jauh? Oh, bagaimana mungkin dia tahu, mereka berada di tingkat yang berbeda.

"Tsk, merepotkan!", ucapnya tapi tidak berniat mempercepat langkahnya, "Biarlah dia menunggu sedikit lebih lama"

Sungmin melempar atensinya pada langit senja yang indah, senyum tipis tampak di wajah manisnya.

'_Jika dipikir-pikir…aku jatuh pada mata namja itu'_

…_.From Eyes…_

Hari itu adalah sebuah hari biasa dimana Sungmin memulai rutinitasnya sebagai pelajar seperti biasa. Atau mungkin tidak sepenuhnya biasa.

"Gwenchana?"

Sungmin mengerjap mendengar sebuah suara asing yang masuk melalui indra pendengarannya disusul dengan sebuah uluran tangan seorang pria.

"Eung…nan gwenchanayo", Sungmin meraih uluran tangan pria itu lalu mendongak untuk menatap mata pria itu.

DEG

Pupil mata Sungmin mengecil, 'A-apa-apaan itu? K-kosong…'

Jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih kencang menatap mata sipit pria di depannya. Mata itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti, tak ada gerakan-gerakan alami yang bisa menunjukkan ekspresi nyata pemiliknya. Pintu itu….tertutup rapat.

"Poker face…", ucap Sungmin secara tidak sadar.

Untuk sepersekian detik, tanpa Sungmin sadari sebuah seringai tercetak di wajah pria sipit tersebut, namun segera menghilang digantikan dengan wajah bingung yang sangat meyakinkan.

'Terlalu sempurna…', batin Sungmin lagi, sepertinya masih sibuk menyelami mata pria itu.

"Etto…sampai kapan kau akan menggenggam tanganku seperti itu?", hingga suara merdu pria itu membuyarkan semua konsentrasinya.

_Sial, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan ekspresiku sendiri._

Sungmin ingin rasanya bunuh diri sekarang saat menyadari wajahnya memanas, harga dirinya runtuh sudah. Tiba-tiba pria di depannya terkekeh, dengan sekali hentakan dia menarik tangan Sungmin sehingga tubuh mereka saling bertubrukan. Syukurlah koridor sedang sepi, karena ini terlalu pagi. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya untuk mendekati telinga Sungmin.

"Kau tau, jika kau terlalu lama menatap mataku seperti itu, aku bisa membaca semuanya. Bukan hanya kau yang suka melakukannya", ada jeda sejenak diucapan pria itu, Sungmin benar-benar ingin mati sekarang juga. Sepertinya dia sudah menyadari kebodohannya dan sekarang dia siap menghadap neraka.

"Dan sepertinya kau lebih mudah dibaca daripada buku dongeng bergambar. Kkkk…kau tentu lupa dimana meletakkan topengmu sendiri", dan ucapan terakhir pria tersebut membuat Sungmin mengepalkan erat tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan getaran tubuhnya, runtuh sudah semua pertahanannya. Dirinya yang sesungguhnya, dengan sangat mudah dibuka oleh seorang pria asing yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya.

Pria itu mengambil satu langkah ke belakang menjauhi tubuh bergetar Sungmin, seringainya melebar.

"My…my, lihatlah bocah kecil ini", dia menepuk kepala Sungmin pelan, sebelum benar-benar pergi dia sempat berbisik.

"Kim Yesung. Ingatlah nama itu baik-baik, karena ini bukan terakhir kalinya kau akan bertemu denganku"

Dan sejak saat itu Sungmin sadar takdirnya memang selalu berkaitan dengan pria itu. Dia selalu membenci seseorang yang pandai menggunakan poker face, tapi dia lebih benci lagi dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa dia baca jalan pikirannya.

Kim Yesung.

Jika ada yang bertanya seberapa banyak rasa bencinya pada pria itu, dia akan menjawab sebanyak kebenciannya melihat ayahnya yang mabuk-mabukan atau ibunya yang sibuk menjual diri. Dia benar-benar membencinya, dia telah menghancurkan harga dirinya. Membuka sisi gelapnya yang ingin dia sembunyikan dari dunia luar.

Kim Yesung, aku membencimu.

Aku membenci tatapan matamu.

…_To Heart_….

Tringgg

_Lama sekali, cepatlah!_

Sungmin mengerjap, ah sepertinya dia terlalu banyak bernostalgia. Dilihatnya jam tangannya, uh…sudah lebih dari 20 menit ya?

"Maaf, saya ingin mengembalikan buku ini", Sungmin berucap sopan pada penjaga perpustakaan yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik.

"Ah! Sungmin-ah, kau membuatku kaget. Ne, langsung taruh saja"

Sungmin hanya membungkuk membalas ucapan wanita itu, lalu segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sungmin tersenyum saat menemukan rak buku yang dicarinya, lalu segera menaruh buku tersebut.

Namun…

GREPP

"Kyaa..-"

"Ssssttt…ini aku", sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan tangan yang lain membungkam mulutnya agar tidak berteriak.

"Y-yesung sunbae!", Sungmin melirik tajam Yesung, walau hanya sepersekian detik. Dia masih belum berani menatap langsung mata sipit pria tersebut.

"Kau lama sekali, aku bosan menunggu", Yesung merengek sambil mengamati setiap perubahan ekspresi pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Entah sejak kapan itu jadi rutinitas yang sangat menyenangkan baginya.

"Mianhae…", ucap Sungmin masih melihat ke arah lain. Entah karena kesal tidak ditatap langsung oleh lawan bicaranya atau apa, tiba-tiba Yesung menghimpit tubuh Sungmin di antara rak buku raksasa itu. Sungmin yang mendapat alarm berbahaya itu ingin segera memberontak. Tapi dia sadar, tatapan mata Yesung melarangnya. Jadi dia diam saja dan menunggu Yesung berbuat sesuka hatinya.

"Orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu disini", Yesung menarik dagu Sungmin untuk melihat tepat ke matanya. Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat menangkap tatapan sendu dari sunbaenya itu, apa dia boleh mengartikan tatapan itu sebagai; aku sedih kau masih takut padaku. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, pikiran menggelikan macam apa itu?

Yesung terkekeh, "Memikirkan sesuatu eoh? Sebenarnya tak masalah jika kau berpikir seperti itu"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya lagi, ini dia! Ini dia kenapa dia membenci pria di depannya ini. Dia selalu bisa membaca setiap gerak-geriknya, isi pikirannya seolah tertulis jelas di jidatnya. Dia merasa privasinya tidak aman jika berada di dekat pria ini.

Lagi-lagi Yesung terkekeh, "Kkkk…bukankah kau juga suka membaca pikiran orang lain? Kau harus tahu juga perasaan mereka"

Sungmin menatap tajam Yesung, lalu mengembungkan pipinya. Pria di depannya benar-benar sedang menguji kesabarannya.

"Aku membencimu sunbae!", ucap Sungmin kesal. Matanya berkilat seolah menahan luka, kesal, benci, dan Yesung sadar Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Yesung menatap intens mata Sungmin. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat, sebelum bibir mereka menyatu Yesung sempat melempar senyum tulus pada pria yang telah menarik hatinya itu.

CHU

Tidak ada nafsu di dalamnya, hanya sebuah kecupan ringan untuk menyalurkan perasaan satu sama lain. Yesung terus menatap mata Sungmin, mencoba terus menyelami perasaan namja bersurai gelap itu. Mencoba menyampaikan apa yang tak mampu tersampaikan lewat bahasa verbal. Yah, mereka memang tak butuh kata-kata romantis untuk mengetahui isi hati masing-masing.

"Ya, aku tau. Aku juga mencintaimu Lee Sungmin", Yesung tersenyum menatap wajah Sungmin yang memerah. Ini memang bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tapi Sungmin tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah akibat kecupan lembut yang diberikan kekasihnya itu.

CHU

Yesung mengecup kilat bibir Sungmin lalu tersenyum jahil, "Ayo kita rayakan hari jadi kita yang sebulan, Kim Sungmin"

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya sebelum meraih tangan Yesung, "Pabbo, jangan sembarangan merubah margaku"

Yah…mungkin memang benar, cinta itu berawal dari mata kemudian turun ke hati. Sepertinya Sungmin sudah membuktikannya, karena kedua mata sipit itulah yang menjerat hatinya dalam pesona yang tak mampu ditolaknya.

Sungmin benar-benar membenci Yesung, karena pria itulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya merasakan debaran aneh di dada kirinya.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Sunbae"

Dan itu adalah pernyataan cinta paling tulus yang bisa diberikan oleh Sungmin pada pria yang akan menjadi masa depannya itu. Yesung tersenyum lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Sungmin"

Karena Yesung satu-satunya pria yang mengerti setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

END

**Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah membaca cerita saya. Anggap ini project pribadi saya untuk ulang tahun Sungmin. **

**Saya ingin curhat sedikit, untuk yang tak berkenan silahkan di skip.**

**Berbicara masalah Sungmin, mari kita move on bersama. Jujur saya sangat sakit hati dan kecewa, tapi saya sadar saya masih memiliki member lain. Ada member lain yang butuh dukungan saya dan kalian semua, jadi daripada saya menangisi bias saya yang sedang berbahagia, saya lebih memilih mendukung member lain yang sedang khawatir dengan karir mereka. Bagi saya yang sudah mendukung Sungmin selama 5 tahun, tentu sangat sulit untuk melupakannya dan kalian tentu juga sama. Tapi ayolah ELF, kita harus berpikir lebih luas lagi. Jika ada yang bertanya siapa yang sekarang paling membutuhkan dukungan kita, tentu jawabannya adalah Leeteuk. Dia butuh janji kita untuk selalu percaya pada mereka. Dia butuh janji kita agar kita tidak akan meninggalkan mereka. Saya percaya dialah yang paling khawatir saat ini, mengkhawatirkan dongsaengnya yang baru menikah dan harus menanggung cercaan dari fans maupun hater, mengkhawatirkan karir masing-masing dongsaengnya yang akan terganggu, mengkhawatirkan perasaan ELF, mengkhawatirkan masa depan Super Junior, dan banyak lagi.**

**Jadi ELF, kesimpulannya, ayo kita dukung mereka dengan semangat yang baru! Kalian boleh marah, tapi ayo kita sudahi amarah ini. Jangan sampai kita menyesal dikemudian hari, karena Tuhan tidak memberi kesempatan dua kali pada mereka yang menyia-nyiakannya. Saya mohon dengan sangat, ayo kita bangun lagi kebersamaan dan kekuatan kita. Buktikan Super Junior masih bersinar lewat GDA, ayo kita menangkan penghargaan itu. Bahkan jika saya harus bersujud di depan kalian semua untuk memohon saya rela, tapi saya tau itu tidak mungkin. Jadi sekali lagi saya mohon, saya sangat merindukan ELF yang dulu. Saya sangat merindukan project-project besar kalian. Ayo kita bangkit ELF!**

**Amlapura, 18 Des 2014**

**ELF's Wings**


End file.
